A vehicular air conditioning system for hybrid cars as disclosed for example in patent document 1 is a vehicular coolant system comprised of a coolant circuit including a circulating pump to circulate coolant for cooling the vehicle onboard heating element by coolant circulated by this circulating pump, and a refrigerating cycle device including a compressor to compress the coolant, a coolant refrigerator to cool the coolant from this compressor, a pressure reducer to decrease the pressure of the coolant from this coolant refrigerator, an evaporator to absorb the heat from the coolant within the coolant circuit and evaporate the coolant from the pressure reducer; and in which the coolant circuit contains an in-vehicle air conditioning heat exchanger to exchange the heat between the coolant and the air blown inside the vehicle.
A vehicular air conditioning system combining a heat pump type cooler and a heating circulator for heating as disclosed for example in patent document 2, is a system that cools and heats by utilizing a heat pump type cooler; and in which the system includes a heat pump type cooler A including a first circulating path, and heating circulator B including a second circulating path in order to simplify the structure of the heat pump type cooler; and the water-cooled condenser within the first circulating path discharges heat from the first coolant placed within the second circulating path 8 to the second coolant, and a flow path selector valve to switch the flow path between the heat radiator side and the heat radiator bypass flow path is installed; and during heating air conditioning operation the flow path selector valve flows the second coolant to the heat radiator bypass flow path to supply air heated by the heater core to inside the vehicle as an air conditioning breeze; and during cooling air conditioning operation the flow path selector valve flows the second coolant to the heat radiator, to supply air cooled by the evaporator to inside the vehicle as an air conditioning breeze.